mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Policy on user page images
Okay this topic hasn't been explicitly discussed yet, but it came up a few times. Currently we allow users to upload any kind of pictures to decorate their user page. While I think that's cool and fun for people, I think it's time we thought about some more restrictions, because frankly we are not an image host site and some users seem to use us as just that. The only current requirement we have is that the pictures need to be actually used somewhere on this wiki (usually the user page of course) and that they are not violent, pornographic, racist, mocking someone etc. Here are some more ideas we should consider: *some sort of limit to the amount of non canon pictures a user can have on his user talk page. Pictures that are used elsewhere anyway do not count towards this limit. E.g. A user can put all 12 trolls on their page for all I care as long as it's pictures that are currently in use somewhere else on the wiki. *If a user wants to use more than 1 or 2 pictures on their user page they need to actually be used to build some kind of profile (i.e. character box or some info about the character etc). This again could help to avoid user pages being used as image hosts. *Users that have been inactive for more than... a year? (or some other limit) have all their images removed. There should definitely be something that makes sure the gallery doesn't grow like some tumor just because of user pictures. *We could perhaps also consider only allowing active editors to use many pictures on their user page. I'm not saying we need to do all this. I am just throwing out ideas. Any other ideas? BitterLime 14:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think there should be two separate limits, 1) for images used in an infobox and 2) for images used generally on the page. :Images in a user box aren't I wouldn't call being cluttered and could easily soak a fair few images, eg. fan characters - Normal, Dream, God Tier. That's 3 right there. :Meanwhile ones used outside it can become cluttered easily and become a mess with even a tiny amount, I don't want to point fingers but Chezrush's user page is a clear example of user images run amuck. If that many images was to be used in an infobox it would slip right under the radar but as it is, while the images are being used I wouldn't say they are being used constructively. Which I think is another factor that should be taken into account, not only whether it is being used but if it is being used constructively. However if we have an editor who is also a fan artist I don't mind them using a couple of their pictures on their user page, even as a gallery, to show case their work if they are contributing to the wiki. The Light6 16:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : :I Maximu5awes0meu5 21:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::No offence Chezrush, but it is kind of a mess. Want me to help you with it? And that are some good ideas Thelight6, I'll try to write up a concrete proposal after we had some input here.BitterLime 22:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah thanks Bitterlime, I've had some trouble with the infobox. Instructional videos don't always help Maximu5awes0meu5 22:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::One other thing I probably should add is that, many of the fan artist users on the wiki, don't edit any of the pages at all, and some of the ones that do, only have around 1 or 2 edits. What should we do about them? Maximu5awes0meu5 13:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah that is quite common. But I'm not sure what to do about it. Alot of people use their user page to built a character profile for their fan character, but don't actually contribute to the wiki. I'm not bothered really...on the other hand I can see that some, if not many people might see that as leeching and might be annoyed by the many user images in the gallery, or profile updates in the wiki activity list.bitterLime 12:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I've decieded that user images that are not used will be deleted after 1 week, I think that's giving people plenty of time to actually do something with their pictures. I'm considering extending this onto pictures that are not categorised as "user images", that might sound a bit harsh, but people need to learn that categorising is important, especially in this case. Anyone really interested in keeping their images will reupload them and categorise them as user images this time. Does that make sense?bitterLime 12:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well I felt the 24 hours we currently have was a little short and usually bumped it up to 72 hours, unless I thought the user image really wouldn't contribute and the person just seemed to have uploaded it for the sake of it. However I think a week is a good idea, I'll update the unused file template. The Light6 13:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Actually I am not so sure about the week thing, I've been thinking about wether or not it's too long perhaps. Maybe soemthing inbetween would be good. How about making the 72 hours official? That's still plenty, but not too long to foget about the file (as an admin). ::And what do you think about extending it to the uncategorised user files (deletion after 72 hours)? Ofcourse that would also mean that we admins don't fix missing categorisations for users on their user files, because frankly I don't see why we should clean up after them. It's enough work to check the image categorisation for the images to be actually used on the wiki.bitterLime 13:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Used uncategorised user files? Wouldn't it just be easier to categorise them instead? It would take as much effort to categorised them as it would to tag them and then even more effort to go back and delete them in 3 days time, plus if they are being used we would also have to remove them from user pages otherwise risk filling this up: . The Light6 14:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you're right. I didn't think about that enough I guess. I just thought there should be a way to get them to actually categorise their stuff. I mean that we allow them to use their user page as a character builder even though they are not active contributers of this wiki is kind of iffy already. So it should at least not create extra work for other members, but if they don't categorise their stuff it does exactly that. But I guess there's no way around that.bitterLime 15:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) The unused file warning thing now says 36 days? That can't have been intentional, right?bitterLime 16:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'll take a guess you got that off the file with the Wayward Vagabond on the troll meteor? Yeah that's using a custom time limit which was set when the template still said hours instead of days. I never deleted that file because I felt it has use but never got around to using it myself. Also, I should update the template default from 7 to 3 days. The Light6 16:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) And I give you: An image policy page! The Light6 06:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Excelent start. I guess ambiguity will do for now on that one issue. Today I found this wikia here: http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/MSPA_Forum_Trollslum_Wiki It's dedicated to archiving fan trolls. I'm considering putting in something along the lines of "you are welcome to present your fan trolls on your profile should you consider becoming an active part of this community. If presenting you fan troll is however your only interest we strongly suggest you visit this wikia (link) instead. Should we get the feeling you have no interest in contributing to this wiki and merely want a fancy way to present your fan troll we may delete some or all of your troll related user images if there should be an extensive amount." I just made that up so it sounds a bit awkward. If any of you know a similar web page for human fan characters we could do it for the humans as well.bitterLime 17:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well perhaps we can implement a user page policy? A quick google search for "user page policy" brings up some good looking relevant pages from Bleach Wiki and Wookieepedia, I mean there is no reason to reinvent the wheel if we want put our own into place. Also if we want to mass copy paste any of it I think as a courtesy we should credit whoever we copy off of, and maybe ask the person responsible for them (Yyp for Bleach Wiki and Silly Dan for Wookieepedia), though their policy would be under Creative Commons so we really wouldn't need their permission. The Light6 01:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that the Wookipedia rules most fit the wiki. Boot to da head yo 12:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Can we quickly make a decision on how many pictures a user can have? Because this user* has way to many. Boot to da head yo 22:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well I wrote up an image policy that says it's at the discretion of the wiki admins, since as an admin I also found there to be too many I cleared some out, this is the second time I have done so and I have warned them, especially since some of these images are re-uploads of ones that were previously deleted. Also one of the images they uploaded makes me suspect they are "Rs Benson" using yet another alternate account. In other words I totally expect my warning to be ignored. The Light6 22:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing about the RS Benson thing but the person obviously isn't a vandal, the person is using the wiki as a photo sharing website which also isn't good, but is still not the same. But another reason leads me to belive that HTP is RS Benson is because of the Tamogatchi pictures. If I remember clearly, RS Benson was also on the Tamogatchi Fanon wiki. But maybe I'm thinking to much into this and it really isn't RS Benson. I am the wizard its me 22:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well my suspicions were triggered by this picture: File:IMG 2496.jpg since RS Benson uploaded heaps of pictures of the same character, also as far as I know that character has nothing to do with Tamogatchi. The Light6 23:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No it's actually this one involves Tamogatchi: File:IMG 0143.PNG (I had a better example but it got deleted, pretty sure this is other stuff). But if you look at where HTP edits, it's at the same places RS Benson edited. I am the wizard its me 00:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I think you misunderstood what I was saying, I wasn't saying they both don't edit the Tamogatchi Fan wiki, rather that RS Benson uploaded heaps of pictures of that character I pointed out and now HTP has uploaded the same character (and that the character in question has nothing to do with Tamogatchi) which is what made me suspicious. The Light6 00:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Now I think you misunderstand'' ''me. What I meant to say was that the other picture was the one that involves Tamogatchi (again there was another one that was definetely Tamogatchi thanks to Google but now deleted) and they both edited the Tamogatchi fan wiki. But it obviously suspicious that she did that (she did it earlier but it was deleted quickly) I am the wizard its me 00:52, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Homestuck Terezi Pyrope is clearly this "RS Benson" character you are referring to. I can assure you that HTP is making the vocalizations of a feathery waterfowl. Ban him, delete his photos, and report him to Wikia Central so they can ban him globally. If anything, I would love to provide my services in dealing with these sort of issues, as I have several years experience doing the same at the English Wikipedia (a personal dispute with another user and my emotional responses towards him are the primary reasons why I currently am not).—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay everyone, I read both of those suggested user page policies and they both seem good to me. I think it would be best to make our own by mix and matching those two and tweak it a bit here and there. The Wookipedia one is great because it adresses problems very similar to our own, but it ideally sould be a bit more concise; the longer these things are the less users are going to read it. I will try and come up with something based on the rules of those other wikis, but I have no idea when I will have the time to do it. So, anyone can feel free to draft something themselves if they are currently free to do so. But no rush, our current policy gives us room to deal with problems.bitterLime 15:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I've been a little busy in dealing with personal matters to notice this issue, but I believe so long as the policy says something along the lines of the following, we'll be good: The MS Paint Adventures Wiki is a fan Wikia to document the comics made by Andrew Hussie, such as Problem Sleuth and Homestuck. This means we are not an image depository for your fan art or a shrine for your original characters. You are free to have some images to decorate your user page, but if it is discovered that you have only contributed to make pages for your fan art or fan characters, these files will be deleted and you may be blocked. Banning isn't necessary, but it drives the point home.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :BTW I reported RS Benson. I am the wizard its me 23:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC)